


Making Amends

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 093: Halloween<br/>Warnings: Angst, language, mention of unprotected sex<br/>Summary: I've called him that before -my little Princess. He hexed me. I've still got the scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

“What on earth is he playing at?” I fume, chucking down the letter I've been waving about like a lunatic for the past half an hour.  
“Don't ask me, dear,” Draco answers nonchalantly, turning a page in the paper. “He is _your_ father, not mine.”  
“Yeah, your father's just in prison for murder,” I shoot back, aiming to hurt. “That's so much _better_.”  
  
Draco doesn't respond except to extend his hand and lift his middle finger at me.  
  
“I wouldn't have thought a well bred young man like you would know what that meant,” I taunt, unable to help from grinning. I love winding Draco up. He always rises to the bait and it's better entertainment than telling Hermione we're getting a house elf.  
  
(Draco does really want a house elf.)  
  
“You learn many things when you're in a holding cell,” Draco comments.  
“Yeah, because you're a naughty boy,” I remind him, slouching over to sit next to him on the sofa. “Look, what are we going to do about that?”  
  
I stab my hand at the fallen letter and glare at it. My Dad is trying to build bridges and I don't know why. We haven't spoken since he discovered me in that dark corridor of the Ministry having very clearly unprotected sex with the Malfoy heir.  
  
(And I was the one being fucked. Yeah. My face didn't go back to normal colour for weeks.)  
  
“He's trying to make amends.” Draco finally folds up the paper and turns to face me, tucking one leg beneath him.  
  
He's picked that habit up from me. Before, he was as prim as a Princess. I've called him that before -my little Princess. He hexed me. I've still got the scars.  
  
“I think we should go,” Draco continues, picking at the fabric of the sofa for no reason. “It's Halloween. You want to go home. You said your mother likes to cook a big meal and have all her family there.”  
“I don't want to go home,” I say stubbornly, lying through my teeth.  
  
Of course I want to go home. I haven't had a hug from my mum for weeks and for me, that's like the apocalypse.  
  
“Alright then, we'll go to mine,” Draco says with a shrug.  
“Fuck! No, mine it is,” I say, startled into agreeing.  
  
(The last time we went for dinner at Malfoy Manor, I ended up choking on a lamb chop and vomiting over the shiny, shiny dinner table. It was a good thing Lucius wasn't there, he might have killed me.)  
  
“And if you're a good boy...” Draco leans closer and whispers in my ear. “Maybe I'll reward you.”  
“Keep talking...”  
“Oh, you'd have to wait and see. I mean, you might act up at dinner and I'll have to punish you instead.”  
“Wait a cocking minute, these are _my_ family. You don't get to act put out if I show you up -you might show me up by going on about house elves and marrying pure bloods and yay You-Know-Who!”  
  
His eyes change as he looks at me, narrowing with unhappiness.  
  
“The Dark Lord nearly ruined my life, Weasley, at which point do you think I will be rejoicing his achievements around your do-gooder family?”  
  
(He's really angry when he calls me Weasley, I've noticed.)  
  
“Sometimes I really wonder why we're doing this. You don't think before you speak.”  
“And sometimes you think before you speak and still hurt me,” I point out. “Look, we're always going to rub each other up the wrong way. But I happen to think that the times when we rub each other up the right way are better, so that's why we're still together!”  
  
He stares at me, and for a second I think he's going to get up and walk out, but then his thin lips break into a smile, and he shakes his head.  
  
“There won't be one mention of Voldemort. Are we clear?”  
“Crystal,” I breathe.  
“Give me a kiss to prove it.”  
“You always want something, don't you, Malfoy?” I tease, already leaning in.  
“From you...” he pecks me on the lips. “Always.”


End file.
